Legacy
by Saruvi
Summary: A/U Fic. Muraki's last experiment before dying is a baby boy named Hisoka who was meant to be thirteen. Leaving him in the care of Tsuzuki, where do the two go from where they began?
1. Emergence

**Disclaimer**: Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

**A/N**: Don't worry, I'll finish Radiance and Aberration. I'm just stuck on Aberration for some reason. And this idea came to me when I was trying to sleep tonight so I got up to write it. Also, yeah, it seems Muraki isn't all that bad, don't let him fool you, he's still a sadistic psychopath.

I think I'll dedicate this whole story to Laustic. Hope you like it.

--

"I still don't see why you're making a human. Why not just make an android like you usually do?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Because Tsuzuki, I want something that is part of me. Sort of an extension of my mortality. And he won't be completely human. He can't feel. He probably won't even be able to speak at first," Muraki said.

Tsuzuki glared at the tub of green jelly-like substance. Inside were wires and electrodes hooked up to a metallic colored oval shaped womb like cocoon. Inside this cocoon was a little boy that Muraki was attempting to bring to life with his own dna.

"I am starting to regret ever coming to work for you," Tsuzuki told the doctor.

Muraki chuckled. "Really now. You're so dramatic. You know you'll be the one taking care of this boy. I don't know how much longer I have," the doctor said, trying to hold in a cough.

The doctor was dying. Neither understood why. But Tsuzuki had a theory. It consisted of too much fiddling around with dna and genes. Now, the doctor's body was attacking him and he was literally killing himself.

This boy that the doctor was attempting to create was his legacy. Or so he said. Tsuzuki still didn't believe everything the man had told him. What were they supposed to with a little boy anyway? And one that wasn't going to be completely human? Tsuzuki shuddered. He really didn't want anything to do with this experiment.

"Cut it out already will you? You're pissing me off," Muraki snapped, pushing a hand into the jelly.

"I'm pissing you off? I'm the one that has to take care of your mutant," Tsuzuki snapped back.

"He is _not_ a god damned mutant Tsuzuki! Keep it up and I won't be the only one dying here!" Muraki shouted angrily.

The machines hooked up to the cocoon seized up then rattled as they let out a loud beeping noise as though they were protesting the argument. Tsuzuki shook his head.

_It won't be real. It won't be human. I'll handle it like a machine,_ Tsuzuki told himself.

He jerked his head as the jelly shook violently and the cocoon surged up to eclipse the top of the substance. Muraki glared, pulling his hand out of the tub.

"What did you do?" he asked.

Tsuzuki shrugged.

"Nothing doctor," he replied sarcastically.

"You know, you can always leave. Nothing is keeping you here," Muraki told him.

"And go where? Everything you have is mine when you die, and I did promise I would take care of this kid," Tsuzuki reminded the other man.

"So you did. I'm not completely heartless you know. I have even picked out a name for him and made arrangements for you to be able to teach him things and even put him in school if you want," Muraki told him coughing. He pulled out a handkerchief and coughed into it coating it with blood.

"Is that so? In other words, half human boy can become a real boy," Tsuzuki said, trying not to laugh at his own joke.

Muraki glared. He walked over to his desk to grab his bottle of water.

"You know, I hate the Pinnochio jokes," the doctor stated.

"Yeah yeah. What's this kid's name anyway?" Tsuzuki replied.

"Hisoka. Hisoka Kurosaki. You shall be his guardian," Muraki answered.

Tsuzuki nodded, thinking it best to keep his mouth shut for the time being. Noticing the doctor's weakening state. Muraki was tired. But if he went to sleep he knew, he would not wake up. He needed to see his boy. Before he died, he had to see him just once.

--

It seemed like days went by waiting for the boy to emerge from the cocoon he was in. But in reality, it was only a few hours. The cocoon was the size of a thirteen year old. The age Muraki had chosen for the boy to begin his life at. There was a noise as someone knocked on the door of the laboratory they were in.

"Don't answer it," Muraki gasped, he was finding it hard to breathe.

"Hey! It could be Watari," Tsuzuki said, getting up to answer the door.

Opening it revealed a tall dark haired man with glasses and sapphire blue eyes and a slightly shorter man with long blonde hair and amber eyes with an owl perched on his shoulder. Watari and Tatsumi. Tsuzuki's friends.

"Hey Tsu! How's the mutant going?" Watari asked cheerfully.

"It's not a damn mutant!" Muraki yelled, he stood up so fast from his chair he nearly fell over.

"Whoa doc, calm down. It was a joke," Watari told the man, rushing to help him.

Muraki glared and Tsuzuki laughed, shaking hands with Tatsumi. A machine went off and all four men turned to the tub. The cocoon was pulsing. Watari poked it and got slapped by Muraki and glared at from Tatsumi.

The cocoon began to split open as it pulsed more violently. Pinkish white liquid oozed out of the slit as it continued to open. A tiny hand reached out and before he could stop himself, Tsuzuki reached out and took hold of the little hand.

The tiny hand wrapped around his fingers and squeezed as the rest of the body began to reveal itself. What shocked them all next was the it was not a thirteen year old that emerged from the cocoon but a newborn baby boy.

"I thought you said he was supposed to be thirteen?" Tatsumi asked.

"He was. I don't understand why he isn't," Muraki answered, reaching over to grab hold of his clipboard with his notes on them.

"Hey, he's cute," Tsuzuki said, looked at the tiny figure. He scooped the baby up and cradled him in his arms, not caring that he was getting messy.

The baby opened his eyes and stared up at Tsuzuki.

"Wow, he has the most beautiful eyes," Tsuzuki said in awe.

The baby, who should have been a perfect replica of Muraki, had wisps of honey blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He looked nothing like the doctor. A fact that displeased the man. He tried to take the bundle from Tsuzuki, but the man wouldn't release the baby.

"Give him to me," Muraki snapped.

"Nope, he's mine remember? Shouldn't you be calculating formulas or something?" Tsuzuki said, smiling at the little baby in his arms.

The baby smiled back and cooed and Tsuzuki fell in love.


	2. Baby

Muraki watched as Tsuzuki cooed at the baby. He was angry because Tsuzuki still wouldn't let him have the baby. In fact, the amethyst eyed man wouldn't let anyone hold the baby. Even Watari and whining hadn't made Tsuzuki turn the baby over.

"Tsuzuki, I have to run some tests on him," Muraki said.

Tsuzuki looked over and nodded. He walked to Muraki and handed the baby to him. Hisoka began screaming as soon as he was in the doctor's arms. This flustered the frail doctor so much that he nearly dropped the screaming infant.

"Take him. You hold him while I draw some of his blood," the doctor snapped.

Tsuzuki reached out and took the baby back, who calmed immediately and began blinking and cooing as soon as he was back in Tsuzuki's arms.

"Should he be this active for a newborn?" Tsuzuki questioned.

"He's not a newborn. He's about four or five months old," Muraki murmured as he readied a syringe to draw the baby's blood.

"So how come he doesn't look like you?" Tsuzuki asked.

Muraki looked up. "I don't know. Hold out his arm for me."

The baby didn't even cry when Muraki pierced his skin with the needle. After drawing the necessary amount of blood, Muraki walked over to his testing equipment and ran the tests he wanted.

--

A week later, Hisoka had grown enough to begin trying to walk around on his own. He still wouldn't let anyone but Tsuzuki hold him. Screaming and kicking if anyone other than the amethyst eyed man tried.

He would laugh and walk over to Tsuzuki holding his hands out for the man to pick up him and hold him.

There was a problem with the baby's growth rate though. Hisoka had accelerated aging as the doctor termed it. Muraki didn't understand it and he was becoming so weak he was now bedridden. Tsuzuki however didn't really notice as he was now running around trying to take care of a baby. Hisoka would only interact with Tsuzuki though, which worried Watari and Tatsumi.

"Why didn't you tell me babies eat everything and spit it all back up?" Tsuzuki glared as he changed his shirt for the second time that day.

Hisoka was giggling as he played with Tsuzuki's hair when the man picked him up.

Would you have agreed to take care of him if I told you what babies do?" Muraki replied weakly.

"Alright, point taken. Though if I knew he was going to be this cute, I wouldn't have given you a hard time," Tsuzuki chuckled.

"You got a thing for little boys or something? If I had known that, I'd have de-aged myself," Muraki said.

"Ha ha doctor. So not funny. Do you want to hold him?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Sure," Muraki said, lifting his arms.

When Tsuzuki got close to putting Hisoka into the doctor's arms, the baby started screaming. His whole body shuddered as his face and hands turned bright red and he choked on a scream. He began seizing and Tsuzuki cradled him as he shouted for Watari.

--

"What happened?" Watari asked as he took samples of the baby's blood.

"I went to let Muraki hold him and he started screaming. He turned red and you saw the rest," Tsuzuki explained.

"He had a seizure. Though I'm not sure why he would have one if you were only letting Muraki hold him," Watari said.

"He doesn't like Muraki. We all know that. But why a seizure?" Tsuzuki asked.

"His dna is breaking down. Like Muraki's. You better tell him that his experiment is going to die," Watari said as the machine sent back the test results on the baby's blood.

"Watari! He's not an experiment. He's a baby. My baby actually since Muraki gave him to me. Can you do anything to stop it?" Tsuzuki asked, picking Hisoka up and cuddling him.

The baby cooed and touched Tsuzuki's face as the man's amethyst eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, possibly. I need to go over Muraki's notes though alright? Give me a few days," the blonde told him.

"Alright. I'm going to take him to eat. He's gotta be hungry by now," Tsuzuki said as he left the lab.

--

"You're not going anywhere," Tsuzuki said as he held the bottle to Hisoka's tiny mouth.

The baby cupped his small hands around the bottle of formula and sucked greedily.

"Hungry aren't you?" Tsuzuki laughed.

Hisoka pulled his mouth away from the bottle and cooed at Tsuzuki, smiling. He was an amazing baby. Nothing Tsuzuki had ever seen had prepared him for how much this child would affect him. He was everthing to him and he needed Watari to find a way to stop Hisoka's cells from degenerating.

Since Muraki couldn't do much but sleep, he was so weak, Watari began experimenting on trying to stop Hisoka's accelerated growth and break down of dna structure by going over the doctor's notes.

A week later, Hisoka had grown enough to begin talking, but would only say Tsuzuki's name. Which he pronounced as 'Zu.' He would run around trying to get Tsuzuki to play with him by yelling 'Zu, Zu.'

A few days later Hisoka ran head first into a glass door. He didn't cry. He just sat down and rubbed his fingers in the blood from his head as Tsuzuki panicked trying to wipe up the blood and screaming for Watari to come help stitch the kid up.

"I've figured out how to stop him from growing so fast. However, I haven't found the cure for the cellular degeneration yet. I'll keep working on it," Watari said as he stitched up Hisoka's forehead.

"Lucky kid, could have went blind," Tatsumi said from the doorway.

"Hey Tatsumi, yeah, but I think he would have regenerated through it. What's up?" Watari asked.

"Tsuzuki, the doctor wants to see Hisoka and you," Tatsumi said.

"Okay. Come on you little hellion," Tsuzuki said picking Hisoka up.

"Zu Zu! H-hel-l," Hisoka stuttered.

"Bad word kiddo," Tsuzuki laughed and Hisoka forgot about saying the new word as he was lifted onto Tsuzuki's shoulders.


	3. Curse

"Give me the bouya Tsuzuki and leave for awhile," Muraki said, his voice raspy, when Tsuzuki walked into the man's bedroom with Hisoka on his shoulders.

"You know he doesn't like being alone with you," Tsuzuki reminded the man.

"I don't care what he likes! I made him! Give him to me and leave. Don't come in here until I call for you," Muraki snapped.

Tsuzuki thought about saying no, but thought it best not to cross Muraki. Even sick and weak, the man was still a formidable adversary who could bring him to his knees. And he was afraid of what Muraki might do to Hisoka if he was disobeyed.

He lifted Hisoka from his shoulders and placed him on the bed. Hisoka looked up holding his arms out to be picked back up and Tsuzuki shook his head. Hisoka looked from him to the doctor, his green eyes widening as Tsuzuki walked to the door and started to leave.

"Zu! Zu!" Hisoka screamed, trying to get off the bed to get back to Tsuzuki.

"Leave now Tsuzuki," Muraki said.

Tsuzuki walked through the door and shut it quickly, trying not to cry at the sound of Hisoka screaming his name.

--

Slumping against the door, he wiped at his amethyst eyes. He wondered what Muraki wanted Hisoka for.

"Hey Tsuzuki, Watari figured out how to stop the accelerated aging in the kid," Tatsumi said from the hallway.

"Really? Alright, I'll be right there," he told his friend, biting his lip as he heard his name still being screamed from behind the closed door.

--

"Quiet bouya!" Muraki snapped so viciously that Hisoka stopped mid scream.

"Zu," the little boy said quietly.

"He'll be back in a little while. I just want to spend some time with my creation," Muraki told the boy.

"Crea-tion?" Hisoka stammered.

"Oh don't worry about it," Muraki snickered, "Come here, closer."

When Hisoka failed to move closer, Muraki reached out and jerked the little boy roughly to him. Hisoka screamed as the pale fingers dug into his flesh and bruised his arm. They were almost skeletal and the boy didn't like the feel of this man at all. He was dark, where Tsuzuki was light and happiness.

Tsuzuki was the only one that felt safe to the little boy. The only one who he knew for certain that loved him. Covered him in a feelings of warmth and rays of sunshine. All he wanted was to be in the man's arms. As a child, he didn't understand these feelings. As a creation, he knew what they were. And he wanted to keep them next to him always.

"You're looking well. I see Tsuzuki is feeding you and taking care of you. Good. But there's one thing I have left to give you before I go," Muraki said tiredly.

"Give... me... Zu!" Hisoka shouted.

Muraki became angry and smacked the little boy on the cheek. The boy didn't cry, he just lifted a hand to his cheek and looked at the doctor.

He glared at Muraki and Muraki was, for one moment, scared of what this creation could do that he had no idea about. Luckily, the only thing the kid said was Zu over and over.

--

"So what's Muraki want with bon?" Watari asked as he was looking into a microscope.

The scientist squirted something onto the slide that was under the lens and smiled.

"No clue. He wouldn't let me stay. Tatsumi said you know how to stop the aging," Tsuzuki answered.

"Ah yeah. It's simple. I need to counteract Muraki's dna. So, I want to use your dna to do it," Watari said.

"Muraki's dna is the reason Hisoka is aging so fast?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes, bon is suffering from the same cellular degeneration that Muraki is. So, since you don't have anything wrong with your dna and bon will only interact with you, I thought we would use your dna to counteract the aging problem. If you're up to it, that is," the blonde explained.

"Sure, whatever to keep him with me," Tsuzuki replied.

Watari smiled and asked him to hold out his arm. He took many samples of blood and plasma. Ran a few tests. All Tsuzuki thought about was what Muraki was doing to his Hisoka behind that door.

--

"You do know, no matter the fact that I 'gave' you to Tsuzuki, you still belong to me. But you're too young to understand," Muraki said.

Hisoka said nothing. He didn't care about this man. He knew this man was bad and he thought, even as young as he was, that if he just did what the man wanted, he would be able to see his Zu Zu soon. Muraki pulled out a tiny knife and sliced Hisoka's arm. The boy didn't feel anything. He just watched as his blood flowed down his arm. Mesmerized by the crimson against his pale skin.

Muraki hissed something under his breath that Hisoka didn't understand and suddenly, Hisoka's flesh fired up with red symbols that glowed. Throughout the ritual, the boy didn't flinch, didn't cry out, didn't scream. Nothing. Muraki smiled when it was all done. He'd created the perfect punishment for Tsuzuki.

The boy would die. And nothing anyone did would stop it. He would probably live to be about five or six. But he wouldn't live past that. Nothing Watari would do could reverse this spell. And all from jealousy over a man who wouldn't love the doctor as he loved him. Well, not loved, wanted to possess. To own. To make the amethyst eyed male his.

_Damn this kid,_ Muraki thought.

"I only made you so you would die at sixteen. Three years you were supposed to live and then die and Tsuzuki would want to turn to me for comfort. But I became ill and you, what a monster you are. I can't stand to look at you," Muraki sneered at Hisoka, who blinked back.

"Zu want Zu Zu now!" Hisoka yelled.

"Yeah whatever bouya. But don't worry, I'll hear you scream in pain before I die," Muraki whispered as he pressed the button on the intercom to call Tatsumi.

"Yes?" Tatsumi asked poking his head into the bedroom.

"Take the brat back to Tsuzuki," Muraki snapped.

Tatsumi walked in and picked Hisoka up, carrying him out of the room. When the other man was gone, Muraki smiled cruelly.

"Oh yes, you'll scream in pain before you die. Count on that," he whispered, falling asleep.


	4. Termination

"Zu Zu! Hisoka screamed as he was carried back to Tsuzuki. He was struggling in Tatsumi's arms and would only calm down once the purple eyed man held him in his arms and cuddled him close.

Hisoka could feel Tsuzuki's heart beating against cheek. He felt safe. After having been left alone with Muraki, he was very irritable and was finally beginning to calm down.

"Zu! Bad man!" Hisoka sobbed.

"I know honey, shush. Tsuzuki's here now. I won't let him near you again," Tsuzuki said softly.

"You know you shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Tatsumi told him.

"I will keep this one. Whatever Muraki did made Soka so upset he's crying. We know he rarely cries, if at all," Tsuzuki answered.

"True. Alright, if Muraki asks for him again, I'll tell him no. Not as though he's getting up anytime soon to argue the point," Tatsumi replied.

Tsuzuki smiled and nodded his thanks. Hisoka was calming down with his thumb in his mouth, sucking softly as his green eyes drooped closed.

"I love you so much Soka," Tsuzuki whispered once the little boy had fallen asleep. Hisoka made a coo noise in his sleep, but it was muffled due to his thumb.

--

"So where's Bon?" Watari asked a bit later after Tsuzuki walked into the living room.

"In his crib, sleeping. I don't know what Muraki did to him but could you look at him later?" Tsuzuki asked, flipping through the channels on the tv.

"Sure. Tatsumi said he was very upset and he had bruises on his arm," Watari answered.

"Yeah and a red mark on his cheek. He was so upset he was crying Watari," Tsuzuki told him.

"Crying? Wow, maybe we should ask that bastard what he did to him?" the blonde asked.

Tsuzuki shook his head, "You know very well he won't tell us anything. He never has and he'll keep all his secrets even in the grave."

"Not all of them," Watari said slyly, reaching into his lab coat to pull out a black notebook.

"What's that?" Tsuzuki asked, amethyst eyes narrowing.

"His research book. Everything he's done is in this little book. I found it while cleaning up his lab," Watari replied.

"Watari you sneaky little..." Tsuzuki started but was cut off by a blood curdling scream from the nursery.

--

"What the hell?" Watari asked as Tsuzuki picked up a screaming and thrashing Hisoka.

The boy's body was covered in red symbols, glowing against his skin. Blazing red, they looked like swirled blood etched into the pale flesh.

"Soka, calm down baby," Tsuzuki murmured soothingly, but nothing worked to calm the little boy down.

"Watari, look at him please, what is wrong with him?" he asked, handing a choking Hisoka to the scientist.

Watari patted the boy on the back until he stopped choking. He was still screaming. The scientist ran to the lab with Tsuzuki following behind him, panicking over his baby being hurt.

"Tatsumi! Tatsumi! Get your stiff ass in here now!" Watari yelled loud enough to be heard over the boy's screams.

Tears were now falling unbidden down the boy's cheeks, causing him to gasp and almost hyperventilate. Watari took a sample of blood while he had Tsuzuki hold Hisoka. He began checking his vitals but other than the appearance and status of what looked like a panic attack, the blonde couldn't figure out what was wrong or what the marks were.

--

"What about my ass is stiff?" Tatsumi said as he walked in, immediately stopping at the sight of the two men and the wailing little boy covered in marks no one had ever seen before.

"Nevermind that! What did Muraki do to bon?" Watari demanded.

"I don't know! I wasn't in the room. I'll go ask him though. And I'll make him tell me," Tatsumi told him, walking out.

"I'm going to see what Muraki has to say, keep an eye on Hisoka for me," Tsuzuki said, following Tatsumi.

"Sure," Watari said, "Oh bon, baby, what did that man do to you?" he whispered as he held Hisoka trying to soothe him.

--

The two men walked silently to the back of the house where Muraki's bedroom was. It was on the first floor of the house for easy access in case they had to call an ambulance. When they walked in the room, they were shocked to see Muraki sitting up in bed, where he normally laid down and slept. But he was wide awake.

"Well, gentlemen, what brings you two in here?" the doctor asked politely.

"What did you do to Hisoka?" Tsuzuki demanded.

"I have no idea what you mean Tsuzuki dear. Other than the fact that I created the little brat, I haven't done anything to him, at least nothing that he didn't deserve," replied the doctor.

"What's that mean? He doesn't deserve to be hurt! And he's not a little brat. He's a sweet little boy who you hurt! What did you do him you bastard?" Tsuzuki yelled.

"Tsuzuki, perhaps, you should go back and check on Hisoka?" Tatsumi suggested.

"No! I'm not leaving until I know what he did to Hisoka. I won't say anything else, but you handle this," Tsuzuki replied.

"Alright," Tatsumi answered and turning to Muraki, he asked, "What are those marks on the boy's body?"

"Marks? Have they appeared? Well, so soon. Interesting," Muraki said.

"I don't find anything about a two year old screaming in pain interesting doctor. Now, tell us what they are," Tatsumi told the man firmly.

"Just a bit of a gift I left the boy. To remind him who he belongs to," Muraki replied.

"He doesn't belong to you! Or to anyone!" Tsuzuki shouted.

Tatsumi grabbed him by the arm as he was walking towards the bed, intent on hurting the doctor.

"Oh Tsuzuki, what a lovely creation you turned out to be. I regret that I won't be able to see how much more you will become before your life span runs out. Or for how that curse will drain that boy's life force before his runs out," Muraki told them, and reaching under the covers, he pulled out a gun and lifted it to his head, pulling the trigger.


	5. Love

A month later, Hisoka had grown to be about the age of five. He was simply adorable. And even though Tsuzuki was struggling with the fact he himself was also a created being, he loved Hisoka and thought how cute the boy was growing to be.

At five, Hisoka was very smart, curious, and asked questions about everything. He even provided his own answers when it suited him. Though, he was beginning to interact with Watari and Tatsumi more than he had as a baby, he still only really listened to Tsuzuki.

"Why do you think he does that Zu?" Hisoka asked.

"He has to test your blood everyday Soka, you know that," Tsuzuki said.

"I know that, but why does he?" the boy asked.

How would Tsuzuki ever explain to him what they were? How could Hisoka understand when Tsuzuki himself didn't? What a mess they were in and yet, because Hisoka was with him, he was alright, even if he knew was on borrowed time.

"He's just making sure you're not sick from..." Tsuzuki began but stopped.

"From those red marks the bad man put on me?" Hisoka said.

"Yes. Want to go get some ice cream?" Tsuzuki suggested.

"Yay! Please?" the little boy bounced up and down.

"Sure, let's go," Tsuzuki said picking him up and putting him on top of his shoulders.

--

At thirteen, Hisoka saw Watari kissing Tatsumi and wanted to try it. He told Tsuzuki he wanted to try kissing and asked if the older man would teach him. There was something else he wanted to learn as well.

When Watari was kissing Tatsumi, the blonde was unbuttoning the man's shirt while Tatsumi was taking the scientists pants off. Hisoka watched as they had sex and he got hot thinking that if Tsuzuki could touch him like that he would die from over heating but he wanted to anyway.

"No," Tsuzuki told him firmly when he asked.

"Why? If they can do it why can't me and you?" Hisoka asked.

"Because you're thirteen and it's wrong of a guy my age to touch you like that," Tsuzuki explained.

"So? What if I want you to touch me like that?" Hisoka asked.

"I said no Soka," Tsuzuki told him again.

"Whatever," Hisoka said.

--

"You told him no right?" Watari asked.

"Of course I told him no! What do you think I am?" Tsuzuki asked, indignately.

"I was just asking!" Watari said.

"Tsuzuki, I know how you're feeling for him, but if he asks again, you need to keep refusing," Tatsumi said.

"ZU!" came Hisoka's scream.

--

Hisoka's body was blazing hot and his curse marks were flaring up. Watari took blood when Tsuzuki had calmed the boy down. Wiping his forehead with a washcloth Tsuzuki stared at the boy he loved but could not help.

"Zu, please, why is this happening to me?" Hisoka begged.

"Tsuzuki, I need to talk to you for a moment," Tatsumi said.

"No! Don't leave me," Hisoka whined grabbing Tsuzuki's hand and pulling.

"I will be right back Soka, I promise," Tsuzuki told the boy and left the room with Tatsumi.

--

"What do you mean tell him he was created by the man who he remembers hurt him," Tsuzuki was appalled at Tatsumi's words.

"He wants to know why. Do you think it's fair to him to keep this from him any longer? He's thirteen, and he's dying. Tell him or I will," Tatsumi said firmly.

"Fine! I'll tell him, but take Watari somewhere so that I can in private," Tsuzuki said, giving in.

It was the right thing to do he knew that. But it didn't stop it from hurting any less.

--

When he told Hisoka, the boy didn't say a word for the longest time. He just stared at him, his green eyes blinking, touched with sadness. When he finally spoke, his words shocked Tsuzuki.

"I already know that. I've known since I was ten. I know you're one too. Which is why, I wanted you to be with me," Hisoka said.

"I want to be with you too Soka, I do. But you're still so young," Tsuzuki said.

"I've always loved you," Hisoka whispered, his green eyes filling with tears.

"I've always loved you too Soka, but not now. Not until you're older," Tsuzuki told him. His own eyes filled with tears.

_If we live that long,_ Hisoka thought to himself.

--

Days later, explaining to Watari why he wanted to stop the blood infusions that were keeping him from growing a year in a day, he finally succeeded in having the scientist agree.

"I'm going to die soon aren't I? I know I am. I feel my life draining," Hisoka said.

"You do know that if he finds out, he will be hurt and angry," Watari told him.

"I love him. I want him before I die to know what I know," the boy replied.

"And what is that?" the blonde asked.

"That no matter what reason that doctor created us, we were meant to be together," Hisoka answered.

And Watari agreed to stop the infusions. And Hisoka aged to sixteen before anyone really took notice.

--

"You did what?!" Tsuzuki shouted at Watari.

"Stop it Tsuzuki. Hisoka asked him to do it," Tatsumi said.

"Why would Soka do this?" Tsuzuki asked.

"To be with you," Hisoka replied, walking into the room. "To show you, I'm not a kid. To show you I love you. To let you know that I want everything with you before I die."

"You did this knowing sixteen is the year you're meant to die? Just to be with me?" Tsuzuki was stunned.

"Yes," Hisoka answered simply.

"I love you Soka. But I don't want you to die. But I want to..." Tsuzuki stopped.

"I know you don't want me to die. But I'm going to anyway. So would you be with me until my life span runs out?"

"Yes," Tsuzuki replied, walking over to Hisoka and placing a kiss on his lips.


	6. Rebirth

**A/N**: Laustic I hope you liked this fic... Thanks again for all your reviews and everyone else as well who reviewed... thank you!

--

Tsuzuki licked the ice cream off of Hisoka's chin then kissed the boy passionately on the lips. Hisoka clung to him as though he never wanted to let him go. In truth, he didn't. His ice cream fell to the ground as they kissed and he heard Tsuzuki chuckle deep within his throat as the man kissed him slowly.

"Mmmm," Tsuzuki whispered as they pulled apart.

"You always kiss me like it's our first time," Hisoka commented.

"It's like that. I learn new things about you each time I kiss you," Tsuzuki told him.

"What do you think you'd learn if you made love to me?" Hisoka asked.

Tsuzuki dropped his ice cream and swallowed hard. He wanted so badly to make love to Hisoka, but he had this feeling, that if they did, the exertion would end Hisoka's life and he wanted to keep him long enough for Watari to figure out to stop the teen's lifespan from running out.

"I... don't know Soka," Tsuzuki said honestly.

"Shouldn't we Tsu? I really want to with you before..." Hisoka said.

"Hisoka, what if... if you go right after? Why take that chance?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Why not stop worrying about losing me when it's going to happen anyway? Why not help me live my life to the fullest and experience everything I want to with you?" Hisoka said softly.

Tsuzuki nodded and stood up.

--

"I love you," Tsuzuki said.

"I know you do. I love you too," Hisoka said, he was nervous. He'd never been with anyone. Though, he was glad he was going to be with Tsuzuki, he was still nervous.

"Are you ok baby?" the older man asked.

"Y-yes, I'm just nervous," Hisoka replied, as Tsuzuki undressed him. He shivered in the chill of the room. Rubbing his hands up and down his arms as he watched Tsuzuki remove his own clothing.

"We don't have to do this you know," Tsuzuki told him.

"I _want _to do this Tsu, I do. I want to be with you. In every way there is to be with someone. Like Tatsumi and Watari. I want that with you. Please," Hisoka pleaded.

"Alright, lay down with me?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka nodded and laid down next to Tsuzuki on the bed they now shared.

--

Tsuzuki felt a bit strange as he finally slid into the teen's body. It was all because he'd taken care of this boy his whole life and now, he was so in love with him he thought maybe he was doing something wrong by loving the boy who had once been a baby in his arms.

"No, you're not. I love you, please move," Hisoka whispered as he wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki.

The older man moved slowly at first. It was an odd sensation to Hisoka to have someone inside him. When Tsuzuki had prepared him, he had said it wasn't necessary, as he wasn't feeling any pain like the older male had told he would.

Tsuzuki had just nodded and moved up to kiss him as he slid himself deep inside the teen. And Hisoka was in complete ecstasy. Nothing was ever as good as this. Nothing could ever be as complete or as full filling as he now felt.

Riding on their orgasm's, they whispered their love for each other as they reached their peaks together and flew higher. As they calmed down, Tsuzuki slid out of Hisoka and laid next to him cuddling him close.

--

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Tsuzuki found Hisoka crying on the floor next to the bed. His knees hugged close to his chest and the curse flared and Hisoka's tears fell.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Tsuzuki asked, kneeling in front of him.

"I'm... dying now. I thought, I would have more time. But I can feel myself getting sleepy and I can't stop it," Hisoka cried.

"I want to go with you Soka. I want to be with you if you die," Tsuzuki whispered.

"No! You can't die too. Why would you even say that?" Hisoka shot up so fast, Tsuzuki fell over.

"Soka, please. All I've ever wanted was you! How can you deny that for me?" Tsuzuki shouted.

"You really want to die with me?" the teen asked.

Tsuzuki nodded and stood up and took the sobbing boy in his arms.

"Let's go to the lab and get something to help," Tsuzuki suggested.

--

Hisoka held up his wrists as he sat cross legged across from Tsuzuki, who was in the same position. Tsuzuki drew the scalpel across Hisoka's right wrist, then his left. Watching as the blood welled up and dripped down onto the pale flesh.

It looked so beautiful and mesmerizing that Tsuzuki was almost hynotized as he repeated the action on his own wrists. He threw the scalpel onto the floor and laid down on the bed, taking Hisoka with him. As their blood dripped they kissed and made love for the last time.

In the morning Watari and Tatsumi found them. Watari had to leave the room because he couldn't stop crying. And Tatsumi's blue eyes welled up in tears as he left to follow his lover out. They held onto each other for a long time before realizing, they had to clean up the bodies and the blood.

--

**Two weeks later**

"What do you mean you're bringing them back?" Tatsumi asked as he watched Watari filling test tubes with different colored chemicals and solutions.

"Exactly what I said," Watari answered.

He was filling two tubes with chemicals now.

"Why? What is the purpose?" Tatsumi demanded. Though, in reality, he wanted them back as well.

"They were meant to live. I don't care what Muraki programmed into their genes. They were meant to live and I'm going to make sure they do," Watari replied.

"Anything I can help with?" Tatsumi asked. And Watari smiled and nodded.

--

**Five Years Later**

"Zu Zu! Soka found a bug!!" five year old Hisoka shouted for his friend.

"Soka! Bug!" Tsuzuki, also five years old, shouted as they grabbed each other and hugged, falling to the ground.

Their "parents" Watari and Tatsumi watched, smiling at the two little boys who would only play with each other or talk to one another. Watari had taken the life span ending gene out of their dna and had managed to incorporate their previous version's memories into the new versions. So, as they grew up, they would be as they once were. Together.


End file.
